Samotna wojowniczka
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Czwarta opowiastka z mojej na wpół autorskiej, inspirowanej "Kantai Collection" (opowiadającej o ludzkich personifikacjach okrętów wojennych) serii okrętowej. Listopad 1940 roku i dramatyczne spotkanie na północnym Atlantyku...


Listopad na północnym Atlantyku nie był przyjemnym miesiącem. Zacinający deszcz, wysoka fala, sztormy niemal na porządku dziennym. Ale pływające między Anglią a Kanadą okręty nie miały prawa narzekać. Trwała wojna, a od tego, czy uda się im dostarczyć do walczącego samotnie z III Rzeszą Albionu zapasy, zależały losy świata - jakkolwiek patetycznie by to nie brzmiało, każdy doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze stawki, o jaką toczyła się gra. I dlatego z ponurą determinacją wykonywał swoje obowiązki.

Jervis Bay spojrzała za siebie, na niemal czterdzieści płynących na zachód statków. Ta przeklęta pogoda, wiatr i deszcz, paradoksalnie były teraz jej jedynymi sprzymierzeńcami. Nie chciała wiedzieć, kto wpadł na pomysł, aby wysyłać konwój w morze praktycznie bez eskorty. Gdyby o tym gdzieś usłyszała, zapewne wybuchnęłaby śmiechem i popukała się w czoło. Ale teraz czuła tylko niepokojący dreszcz na plecach. Co chwila rozglądała się, jakby chcąc wzrokiem przebić się przez chmury, modląc się, aby jednak nie udało jej się zobaczyć peryskopu u-boota ani śladu mknącej torpedy, oznaczającej śmierć.

Wysoka, mocno zbudowana, zawsze uważana była przez innych za twardą zawodniczkę, nawet jeśli prywatnie daleko jej było do grania takiej. Jej okrągłe policzki przyprószone były gęsto piegami, a duże, piwne oczy kryły się za szkiełkami okrągłych okularów. Wolny czas między rejsami najchętniej spędzała na lekturze romansów, a podczas portowych imprez zwykle trzymała się z boku, nawet gdy wstawione już koleżanki tańczyły półnagie na stołach, śpiewając przepitymi głosami najgłupsze znane im szanty. Cieszyły ją długie, spokojne rejsy na znanych jej doskonale trasach. Nie szukała przygód - bo takie rzadko stawały się udziałem statków pasażerskich.

Odgarnęła z czoła kosmyk rudych włosów, które niedawno obcięła na krótko, na chłopięcą modłę. Zrobiła to, by niejako przypieczętować przemianę, do jakiej w jej życiu doszło tamtego dnia, kiedy otrzymała informację, że została oficjalnie wcielona do Royal Navy. Koleżanki z linii transportowych wręcz piszczały z radości, nie ukrywając tego, jak bardzo jej zazdroszczą. Wojna, która wybuchła z całą gwałtownością niemal równo rok temu, zmobilizowała je wszystkie. Ale one miały pływać jako zwykłe konie robocze, przewożąc ładunki, zdane na własne szczęście. A ona, patrzcie no, awansowała! I to na krążownik! Od tej pory miała nosić bordowy mundurek ze szmaragdową spódniczką i granatową kokardą. I dostać działa.

Ale Jervis Bay nie wydawała się tym zachwycona. Chyba wolałaby, aby mogła dalej zajmować się tym, na czym się znała najlepiej i co robiła od lat. Tymczasem zabrano ją do stoczni i bez pytania o zgodę, uzbrojono. Teraz dźwigała na sobie ciężkie działa sto pięćdziesiąt dwa milimetry, tak niepasujące do jej sylwetki i charakteru. Były jak narośle czy pryszcze, których najchętniej by się pozbyła. Potrzebowała czasu, aby się do tego ciężaru przyzwyczaić, a i tak wciąż czuła się z nimi niewygodnie. Jednak ich ciężar mógł się wydawać śmieszny w porównaniu z wagą zadania, jakie na nią spadło.

Niemal czterdzieści transportowców... Dziewczyny płynęły równo, a jeśli nawet narzekały, to szum oceanu tłumił jakiekolwiek odgłosy. Do osłony takiego konwoju powinno się przeznaczyć kilka eskortowców, fregaty, niszczyciele... Tymczasem ktoś w dowództwie wpadł na pomysł, że całą eskortą będzie Jervis Bay. Pewnie jakiś gryzipiórek rzucił niedbale okiem na dokumenty, zobaczył jej artylerię i pomyślał, że wystarczy aż nadto. Gdyby go dostała w swoje ręce, to nawet jej wrodzona łagodność mogłaby nie uratować delikwenta przed zarobieniem co najmniej śliwy.

Byle do celu, byle dalej, może się uda. Morskie szczęście bywało kapryśne, ale jak dotąd czuwało nad nią. Transportowce płynęły powoli, walcząc ze sztormową falą. Zresztą, ona sama nie była szybsza - wyciągała marne piętnaście węzłów, czyli szybkość, która ledwie była znośna jak na statek pasażerski. Ten ktoś z dowództwa, kto zaplanował tę misję, zapewne nie zaprzątał sobie uwagi choćby spojrzeniem na jej parametry. Ciekawe, jaką minę by zrobił, gdyby ją teraz zobaczył z lotu ptaku i uświadomił sobie, że patrzy na okręt figurujący w papierach floty jako krążownik...

Było już późne popołudnie, kiedy w oddali, na horyzoncie, pojawiła się niewyraźna, skryta w panującej wokół szarzyźnie sylwetka. Jarvis Bay odetchnęła z ulgą. Samotny okręt i to tak duży tutaj. Pewnie jakiś krążownik i to taki z prawdziwego zdarzenia, nie taka żałosna namiastka, jak ona. Ciekawe, czy amerykański, czy brytyjski... Uniosła dłoń i pomachała regulaminowo w stronę tamtej, dając sygnał identyfikacyjny.

Dwa olbrzymie słupy dymu, które wyrosły po jej obu stronach, wstrząsnęły powierzchnią morza jak uderzenia olbrzymiego młota. Zakołysała się, z trudem utrzymując równowagę na grafitowej powierzchni wzburzonego wybuchami oceanu. Szok na krótką chwilę sprawił, że była pewna, iż już po niej. Ale nie, trzymała się, a poza przejmującym, nieznośnym buczeniem w jej uszach, nic się chyba nie stało. Nic? Wiatr rozwiał nieco chmury i teraz mogła się już dokładnie przyjrzeć okrętowi, który miała na przeciwko. Jasne, niemal siwe, długie włosy powiewały na wietrze. Ostre rysy twarzy i zadarty nos zdawały się przypominać drapieżnego ptaka, a wysoka, szczupła sylwetka wydawała się ciut przygarbiona, jakby sposobiąc się do skoku ku ofierze. Lufy wielkich dział celowały prosto w nią. Jarvis Bay była zawsze pilną uczennicą, więc zapoznała się z książką zawierającą informacje o okrętach wroga. Przed sobą miała Admiral Scheer, lekki pancernik Kriegsmarine.

Niemka uśmiechnęła się tak paskudnie, jak to tylko Germanki potrafiły, także wiedząc doskonale, z kim ma do czynienia. Była jak lis w kurniku. Czterdzieści wolnych transportowców, z których żaden nie miał właściwie szans, aby jej uciec. Taka zdobycz była spełnieniem marzeń każdego z niemieckich okrętów, które przemierzały Atlantyk, polując na brytyjskie konwoje. Na jej drodze stała tylko ta gruba krypa, której jakimś cudem nie posłała na dno pierwsza salwa. Wzięła szybko poprawkę, aby naprawić to niedopatrzenie i zająć się polowaniem na resztę konwoju. Była niemal pewna, że po takiej masakrze ustanowi rekord statków zatopionych za jednym razem.

Piegowata Brytyjka nie podziała bynajmniej dobrego samopoczucia tamtych. Drżąc, odwróciła się do reszty konwoju, patrząc z przerażeniem na szeregi transportowców. Dobry Jezu, pomyślała, przecież to będzie rzeź.

\- Rozproszyć się, natychmiast! - krzyknęła tak głośno, jak potrafiła, chcąc przekrzyczeć szum wiatru i fal. Miała świadomość, że to niewiele da. Niemka była na tyle szybka, że mogła bez większego problemu dogonić większość statków i posłać je na dno jeden po drugim, zanim się rozproszą i skryją. Chyba że... Zacisnęła zęby. To było głupie. To nie miało prawa się udać. Do diabła, przecież nigdy tego nie chciała. Zabierać się stąd, zwiewać, może się uda, może...

Nie.

\- Nawet nie myśl, że je dostaniesz! - krzyknęła z mieszanką wściekłości i rozpaczy w głosie, dając ognia z dział. Oczywiście, nie trafiła. Nigdy nie miała czasu porządnie przećwiczyć strzelania, przeszła tylko podstawowe szkolenie. Pociski zniosło, spadły w fale daleko za plecami jasnowłosej Niemki. Chwilę później potężny ból niemal pozbawił ją przytomności. Z tańczącymi w oczach mroczkami spojrzała na swoje lewe ramię, zakrwawione i zwisające bezwładnie. No tak, w końcu nawet jeśli ją uzbroili, to nie opancerzyli. Była nadal zwykłym transportowcem, tylko z działami. Nie to, co tamta...

Strzeliła po raz drugi, biorąc jednocześnie zwrot i tnąc dziobem fale. Ucieszyło ją, kiedy zobaczyła, że Niemka też manewruje. Czekaj, pomyślała, tak łatwo mnie nie dorwiesz, ty pieprzona Helgo. Posłała kolejny pocisk. W nagrodę otrzymała następne trafienie. Już połowa z jej artylerii nie naddawała się do użytku. Okulary spadły do wody, nie poprawiając tym samym celności. Ale pozostałe działa wciąż pluły ogniem, jakby urągając wielkiemu pancernikowi, któremu zagradzały drogę do tłustego łupu.

Niemka chyba zrozumiała, o co chodzi. Próbowała ją obejść, ale nie mogła, gdyż spadające wokół pociski zmuszały ją do ostrożności. Mimo wszystko, kaliber sto pięćdziesiąt dwa milimetry to było coś, z czym nawet lekki pancernik musiał się liczyć. Dlatego, chcąc nie chcąc, musiała grać na warunkach tamtej, manewrując, unikając trafień i odpowiadając, licząc, że przeciwniczka w końcu zatonie. To była jakaś marna komedia, prowizorycznie uzbrojony rzęch pasażerski przeciwko prawdziwej pływającej fortecy.

\- Weź, zdechnij w końcu! - wrzasnęła po niemiecku, koncentrując na Brytyjce niemal całą swoją artylerię. Z tej odległości i przy znakomitym wyszkoleniu, podpartym niemiecką precyzją, o pudłowaniu nie mogło być mowy. Jervis Bay ledwie stała na nogach. Snuła się nad nią chmura dymu. Nie mogła się już ruszać, większość dział była zepsuta, krew i pot zalewały jej oczy. Ale wbrew wszystkiemu, nadal walczyła. Zaś Admiral Scheer musiała wciąż się pilnować, aby choć jeden pocisk jej dosięgnął. Były same na środku Atlantyku, tutaj nawet jedno, przypadkowe trafienie mogło przesądzić o wszystkim.

Wściekła, widząc, że zdobycz jej się wymyka, próbowała strzelać nad celem, do oddalających się statków, ale celowanie w ciągłym ruchu nigdy nie przynosiło wielu sukcesów. Co chwila była pewna, że kolejne trafienie zakończyło wreszcie ten irytująco beznadziejny opór Brytyjki i co chwila głucha eksplozja salwy przekonywało ją, że się myli. Co z tego, że tamta pudłowała? Nawet ślepy może przez przypadek trafić. W innych okolicznościach zapewne mogłaby zdobyć się na podziw wobec takiej przeciwniczki, ale teraz czuła tylko wściekłość. Te parszywe transportowce powoli, ale jednak oddalały się, rozpływając się w ciemnościach zapadającej nad Atlantykiem listopadowej nocy. Normalnie posłałaby już na dno kilkanaście z nich, jak nie więcej. Ale jedyne, co przed sobą miała, to tę pokiereszowaną, dymiącą i krwawiącą brytyjską łajbę, która uparcie nie chciała dać się zatopić.

Kolejne trafienie przewróciło Jervis Bay. Nie miała już siły się podnieść, nie miała też z czego strzelać. Wszystkie działa były rozbite. Ile to już trwało? Nie miała pewności, ostatni raz, kiedy spojrzała na zegarek, wskazywał on, że upłynęły niemal dwie godziny. W największych marzeniach nie zakładała, że tyle to potrwa. Niemka przepłynęła koło niej, spluwając z wściekłością i pogardą w morze. Wytężając resztki sił, spojrzała w stronę, w którą tamta gnała. Na horyzoncie nie było już ani jednego transportowca. Uśmiechnęła się, choć ból sprawiał, że ledwie mogła się na to zdobyć. Dobiegły jej jeszcze wściekłe przekleństwa rzucane po niemiecku, po czym zimne, granatowe fale północnego Atlantyku zaczęły zamykać się nad nią, by w końcu przynieść pełne ulgi odrętwienie...


End file.
